2014
This is a list of various things that occurred during the course of 2014. Significant events January :*13 - Ultimate Warrior is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*17 - Paul Bearer is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame. :*27 - Jake Roberts is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*31 - Titus O'Neil turns heel for the first time on Smackdown. February :*10 - Lita is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March :*14 - Carlos Colon is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Friday Night Smackdown. :*17 - Mr. T is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*24 - Scott Hall is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April :*6 - The Undertaker streak at WrestleMania was broken by Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania XXX, making it 21-1. June :*30 - Jack Swagger turns face for the first time on Raw. Births * Deaths January :*14 - Mae Young (90) :*20 - The Great Scott (84) February :*18 - Nelson Frazier, Jr (43) March :*3 - Billy Robinson (74) April :*8 - Warrior (54) :*27 - Lee Marshall August :*6 - Ken Lucas (73) Debuts and Returns January :*6 - Brock Lesnar returns on Raw for the first time since Summerslam 2013. :*6 - Jake Roberts returns on Raw. :*20 - Batista returns on Raw. :*26 - Kevin Nash returned to the Royal Rumble :*26 - Sheamus returned to the Royal Rumble :*31 - Christian returned on Smackdown. February :*24 - The Undertaker returns on Raw. :*24 - Hulk Hogan returns on Raw for the first time in 7 years. April :*7 - The Ultimate Warrior returns on Raw for the first time since 18 years, which makes this his last appearance in WWE. June :*13 - Tessa Blanchard :*30 - Chris Jericho returns on Raw. :*30 - A.J. Lee returns on Raw. Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*16 - Genesis 2014 :*26 - Royal Rumble 2014 February :*23 - Elimination Chamber 2014 March :*9 - Lockdown 2014 April :*6 - WrestleMania XXX :*27 - Sacrifice 2014 May :*4 - Extreme Rules 2014 June :*1 - Payback 2014 :*15 - Slammiversary XII :*29 - Money in the Bank 2014 July :*20 - Battleground 2014 August :*17 - SummerSlam 2014 September :*21 - Night of Champions 2014 October :*19 - Bound For Glory X :*26 - Hell in a Cell 2014 November :*23 - Survivor Series 2014 December :*14 - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2014 Retirements Title changes January :*26 - The New Age Outlaws defeated The Rhodes Brothers to win the WWE World Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble. February :*27 - Adrian Neville defeated Bo Dallas to win the NXT Championship at NXT Arrival. March :*3 - The Usos defeated The New Age Outlaws on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. April :*6 - Daniel Bryan defeated Randy Orton © & Batista in a triple threat match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXX. :*7 - Paige defeated AJ Lee on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Diva's Championship. :*10 - Eric Young defeated Magnus on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*27 - Angelina Love defeated Madison Rayne to win the TNA Knockout Championship at Sacrifice 2014 :*27 - The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) defeated The BroMans (Jessie Godderz & Robbie E) © & DJ Z in a Three On Two Handicap No Disqualification Match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship May :*4 - Bad News Barrett defeated Big E at Extreme Rules 2014 to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*5 - Sheamus won a 20-Man Battle Royale to win the WWE United States Championship. The Champion going into the match was Dean Ambrose who held the title for a record 351 days. June :*19 - Bobby Lashley defeated Eric Young on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*20 - Gail Kim defeated Angelina Love on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA Knockout Championship (Aired on tape delay on July 3, 2014. :*20 - Austin Aries defeated Sanada on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA X-Division Championship (Aired on tape delay on July 10, 2014. :*29 - John Cena defeated Sheamus, Bray Wyatt, Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns & Kane in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Ladder Match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. :*AJ Lee defeated Paige on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Diva's Championship. See also Category:Wrestling Years